


Doesn't Taste Like Metal

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has a mind like something he designed on one of his best days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Taste Like Metal

Pepper has a mind like something he designed on one of his best days. It retains what is useful; files away what might become useful, and what should be forgotten; offers up things he doesn't have room to keep track of; and above all, keeps up with him.

So, really, it's not his fault if he tends to think of Pepper as something other than flesh and blood. It would obviously be something better than flesh, not that flesh is bad, you know, it has it's moments ... and now he realizes he's rambling even in his head, and Pepper is going on about something being awkward, and this is awkward, because she's acting all wrong, she's so ... human; he doesn't know what it is she wants from him, doesn't know how to respond.

She's leaning in, she's close, so very close, and he can smell her perfume, and he couldn't meet her eyes even if they were open – and he thinks, maybe that's what she wants and this won't be so bad after all. Then her hands comes up, and...

It's warm, and it's soft, and it's _all wrong_ , and she's too human, and his mind shuts down. She pulls back after a breathless moment; those lids snap up, and he's not really running away. He's thinking it was a mistake to come here tonight, and that's a shock; but it's even more of a shock to realize he would rather be listening to Jarvis right now.


End file.
